batmanthebraveandtheboldfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Grooviest, Spookiest Crossover (2011 Special Movie Event)
Batman: The Brave and the Bold/Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Grooviest, Spookiest Crossover is a Scooby-Doo movie that crosses over with Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Premiere Date: March ???, 2011 Teaser: Batman and Robin team up with Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. gang in stopping Joker and Penguin from stealing the fortune of Benny Bodog Benson and kidnapping "Weird Al" Yankovic. Main Plot: One year later, Batman and Nightwing discover that Joker and Penguin want revenge on Mystery Inc. for their defeat over stealing Benny Bodog Benson's fortune, and they blow up the Mystery Machine to make Fred more like a moron, make Daphne fat by making realize what a big butt she is, turn Shaggy and Scooby into non-hungry cowards and drive Velma insane to prove a point that anyone can have a bad day in Transylvania, while encountering the Ghost of Baron Basil Von Dinkenstein, Velma's descendant. Trivia: *This takes place between Darkseid Descending! and Joker: The Vile and the Villainous! **It also takes place between When the Cicada Calls and Mystery Solvers Club State Finals. *Joker dressed like the Red Baron, by using the flying suit that Professor Flaky created in the teaser. *Joker and Penguin exposed Fred's secret of that he was a complete moron for all that was in the Scooby Doo Franchise, while exposing Daphne's secret of not noticing what a big butt she has, exposing Velma's secret of her being related to a mad scientist in Transylvania while trying to continue that the supernatural is fake, exposing Shaggy's embarrassing secret of being a coward and eating too much food not realizing that he would blame Scooby for it and exposing Scooby's embarrassing secret of eating some foods, when he doesn't realize that food can do something to dogs such as making him sick or near death. *The plot of making Velma go crazy is based on the plot of The Killing Joke, by exploiting her disbelief. **Joker also sings the song, "I Go Looney", only to make it more censored for child audiences, by replacing the words, "rape" with Rip, and "fig" with Fog. **It also revealed that Joker was once a comedian trying to support his pregnant wife, and get blackmailed by muggers to dress as the Red Hood to infiltrate his old working place to steal blue prints of the company, only for Batman (in his Golden Age costume) to attack Red Hood, leading him to fall into a pit of acid and become the Joker, explaining the reason why he wanted to prove that anyone can have a bad day. *The movie is based on Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy *Suspects: **Mrs. Vanders - Reason: suspicious behavior, also hypnotized Velma **Iago - Reason: creepy appearance **Inspector Krunch - Reason: He hated Dr. Baron Basil Von Dinkenstein because the monster took his hand. *The culprit behind the mask of Basil von Dinkenstein is Inspector Crunch and Mrs. Vanders, and the Frankencreep was a machine controlled by Iago. Madam Rin, Callus Grant, Lars Vance and Crispin Trask disguised as Inspector Crunch, Burgermeister, the Gypsy and Mrs. Vanders to allow Joker and Penguin in their plans for revenge. Quotes: *Joker: And now, live on television, Mayor Fred Jones, Sr., so tell me, Mayor, how does it feel to have a son who is that stupid and mourns for the safety of the Mystery Machine? *Mayor Jones: it's abit silly and humiliating, but it's my own fault. - *Joker: (hypnotizes and experiments on Velma, while asking how much that when being exposed, all it takes is one bad day) Prepare, Prepare for Madness. - *Joker: And now we meet Angie and Dale Dinkley, how does if feel to make your own daughter believe in the supernatural, when she doesn't want to because all the monsters and ghosts are fake? *Dale Dinkley: Well she's always been a practical girl, and always been the sensible one. *Angie Dinkley: though it's thanks to Christmas that we told the truth. *Dale Dinkley: like other parents should've. - *Joker: And now we meet the rich couple, Barty and Nan Blake, how does it feel to have a daughter who doesn't realize she has a horse-size rear end, not much junk in her trunk? *Nan Blake: well it runs in the family, and well......it's alot bigger than mine! *Barty Blake: Nan....Hold it! *Nan Blake: No it's true. - *Joker: And now we meet Colton and Paula Rogers, how does it feel to have a son who eats too much food, while having a dog eats too much food including candy and sweets? *Colton Rogers: well it's a hassle with money but.... *Paula Rogers: well we did want a healthy boy. *Colton Rogers: not arguing there. Cast: *Diedrich Bader as Batman/Usher/Mrs. Vanders *Crawford Wilson as Robin/Nightwing *Frank Welker as Scooby-Doo/Fred Jones/Barty Blake *Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake/Paula Rogers *Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley *Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers *"Weird Al" Yankovic as himself *Jeff Bennett as Joker/Iago/Ghost of Baron Von Dinkenstein *Stephen Root as Penguin *Gary Cole as Mayor Jones *Kath Saucie as Nan Blake *Kevin Dunn as Dale Dinkley *Frances Conroy as Angie Dinkley *Casey Kasem (before his death in 2014) as Colton Rogers *Patrick Warbutton as Sheriff Bronson Stone *Kevin Michael Richardson as Inspector Crunch *Dee Bradley Baker as Burgermeister Meisterburger *Candi Milo as Gypsy Category:Movies Category:Batman